Hell Frozen Rain
by Toxic-Cloud
Summary: Its been almost 2 years since Alex escaped from Silent Hill and dreams of Josh are still haunting him. When he meets Derek via his shrink he can't shake the feeling that this man bears some connection to that hell hole. Soon after 2 of the doctors patients mysteriously vanish he finds himself being forced to head back to the place of his nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hell Frozen Rain

Pairing: Alex/Male Oc

Rating: T (Will go up in further chapters)

Summary: Its been almost 2 years since the Alex escaped from Silent Hill and dreams of Josh are still haunting him. When he meets Derek via his shrink he can't shake the feeling that this man bears some connection to that hell hole. Soon after 2 of the doctors mysteriously vanish he finds himself being forced to head back to the place of his nightmares.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Alex, Josh, or anything Silent Hill related.

Alex's Pov:

The heat, the brain boiling heat.

Its so vivid and real. Almost like my skin is about to melt off, but no. This is just a dream. Another hell filled dream about that place. I'll never be able to escape it, I was foolish for thinking so. **We** were foolish. They may try to claim they don't have them but I can tell, I can tell by the scared look they get in their eyes sometimes that they've been having these nightmares too. That place will never let us go, no matter how far we run or how well we hide it **will** find us. And its all my fault. If- If I hadn't killed Josh, if I had just been sacrificed no one would have had to suffer like this.

_'You can't always blame yourself for things Alex.' _My doctors words echoed in my mind and I felt my chest tighten up once more my eyes opening to let a new string of tears slide down my cheeks.

"It is my fault."Even my voice sounded broken now, it fit though. I was broken. A shell of the man I used to be.

Wet shoes slapped the metal floor ahead of me and I couldn't stop my body from trembling once more.

"_Alex?"_The soft voice called, tone so full of innocence my heart panged painfully.

"I'm sorry."I sobbed clenching my hands into fists, the figure kneeled down before me and I sobbed once more. "I'm so sorry Josh."

"_Why?."_That sickeningly sweet tone whispered and I punched the floor.

"It was an accident, I-I didn't mean for it to happen! I never wanted to hurt you!"

"_Never wanted to hurt me?"_He took on a darker more sinister tone now _"Then why am I dead? Huh, Alex? Why am I the one who's dead!?"_

Not able to stop myself I looked up, Josh's body rotting and soaking wet before me. "Josh..."

"_Don't try that! You're not sorry, you wanted me dead! Because mom and dad loved me, Me! Not you Alex! You were just a burden to them, and you couldn't handle that anymore!"_

"No! I'd never hurt you! You were everything to me Josh! Everything! I didn't care about what they thought! I only wanted to see you happy."This earned me a chuckle out of Jo-this monster.

"_So you call leaving me to drown in a lake, seeing me happy? No wonder they locked you up. Dad was right about you being crazy. Then again you'd have to be considering the shame you brought upon our family name by coming out. Right big brother?"_

My brain kept screaming at me to run, get away from this thing. Continuing to plead with it would only drag me deeper into hell. But I can't, I need Josh to understand. I need it more then anything.

"Please Josh, you've gotta believe me. I-"

"_Believe you? All the proof is there Alex. You despised me, hated me because I was what you'd never be. The favorite. The child they chose to keep. You were nothing more to them then a soul to be sacrificed to God. And nothing can ever change that."_

AN: This first chapter is kinda like a prologue of sorts I guess, just giving you a peak into Alex's current state of mind. Yes this will slash, as in Male/Male but don't worry I won't make them suddenly meet and bang lol There will be plot. Please Review and tell me what you think so far! ~Cloud


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hell Frozen Rain

Pairing: Alex/Male Oc

Rating: T (Will go up in further chapters)

Summary: Its been almost 2 years since the Alex escaped from Silent Hill and dreams of Josh are still haunting him. When he meets Derek via his shrink he can't shake the feeling that this man bears some connection to that hell hole. Soon after 2 of the doctors mysteriously vanish he finds himself being forced to head back to the place of his nightmares.

* * *

Alex's Pov:

I pulled my jacket tighter around myself as the wind picked up once more. The sky had a greyish look to it. It'd be just my luck for it to start pouring. As if I wasn't already running late as is.

"I really gotta get myself a fucking car."I sweared once more feeling my legs already beginning to ache.

Then again it'd be a hell of a lot cheaper just to rent an apartment close to the doctor's office, my current residence was shitty enough as is. But hey when you only make 8 bucks an hour working at some old car shop you gotta deal with what you can afford.

Luckily I could already see the entrance not too far ahead, soon I'd be able to sit and warm myself up a little. Which was more than enough encouragement for me to run the last block or so and practically slam open the front door.

"I'm- I'm here!"I wheezed out and Rachel his secretary smiled.

"Sounds like you just ran a marathon."

Nodding I basically collapsed into one of the plush waiting room chairs before replying. "Woke up late."

Chuckling the middle-aged woman adjusted her bun. "Don't worry, Doc's running late as well. Haven't seen him all day."

"Seriously? Can you call him?"

Cmon, I did not just run all the way here for nothing.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm sure he'll be here soon. Waiting a bit won't kill you."

She was right, still I had dinner with Elle and Wheeler in a few hours. She'll kick my ass if I'm late again.

Giving up with a loud sigh I slumped back in the chair once more, scanning the room for something to at least read.

Looking to my right I found myself a few seats away from a guy who looked about my age, he had dirty blonde hair that stopped a few inches above his shoulders, and some side swiped bangs that barely hung in his eyes. He was wearing some torn jeans and a green flannel shirt open revealing a blue shirt with some logo on it underneath. What really caught my attention though was the tiny but obvious pink scar peeking out on his neck.

Now I know everyone has their fair share of scars, hell I've got my fair share most of which are from fighting off those monsters which is why I was shocked to see how almost animal like it looked. Like one of those things might have done it. But that's impossible, right?

As if feeling my gaze he looked over at me confusion and what I assumed might be fear clouding his blue eyes.

My cheeks heated up a little and I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, offering a little wave with my other hand.

"Uh hi. I'm Alex."

Reaching my hand over I watched him stare at it before almost reluctantly shaking back, my eyes catching the way his sleeve pulled up a little to show another scar.

"Derek."It was almost a whisper.

"So you have a session with the doc too?"It wasn't exactly the best conversation starter but what else is there to talk to a complete stranger about?

"Yeah..."

Well that wasn't much help...

Letting out a nervous laugh I shifted in my seat a little. "What you seeing him for? Not that you have to tell me, ha. I'm here about family issues. The usual ya know?"

Derek bit his lip nervously before shrugging a little. "Nightmares."

"Nightmares?"I accidentally wondered out loud, maybe we do have something in common. Then again Doc told me several of his patients have a condition similar to mine. "What kind?"

Once more he chewed on his lip most likely toying with whether or not to tell me.

"Fire...monsters..." Monsters? "And a town."By now I was at the edge of my seat.

No, there's no way he's talking about that place..

"Just the usual stuff."He gave me a smile, but I could see the pain behind it.

It's the same smile my mother would give me when she thought I wasn't looking, the kind of smile that's worn to try to hide all the hopelessness you feel.

"You don't' mean Si-"

"Sorry for not calling in, Daniel had another episode. I'm going to have to cancel our sessions for today." Doctor Phoenix announced in a rush the door clattering closed behind him.

Derek immediately got up and offered a quick goodbye before all but rushing outside. I was stopped by the doc before I could follow the panicked blonde.

"Alex I'm sorry about this, we can reschedule for tomorrow right?"

Looking over his shoulder I hastily shook my head and stumbled past."Can't. Work. I'm free on Friday though, gotta go!"

"Wait Alex!"The doctor yelled but I ignored him and looked around, spotting the blonde turning the corner into the parking lot.

I broke out into a run then. The only thought on my mind was to find out, find out if this man really had suffered through that hell like I had. Maybe he knew something that could help me make everything stop or if my worst fears are true he could be one of them. The Order, sent here to drag me back.

Catching up with him I quickly slammed the car door he was opening shut and used my arms to trap the smaller man.

"Silent Hill."I breathed and bright blue eyes seemed to grow even wider in panic.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."He tried to move and I grabbed him by his shirt, holding him in place.

"Don't bullshit me, you know. You know all about that hell hole don't you? You're working with those bastards aren't you? Aren't You!?"

"I'm not working with anyone! I swear!"He was shaking now but that didn't make me stop.

"Then where are all those scars from? Huh!?"I'd saw how they tortured people into joining, it all made sense now. They probably needed new members after all the ones I killed and now that they've sent this guy here to kill me so I don't tell everyone about that place.

I saw the slightest sparkle of tears start to fill his eyes and something made Josh flash in his place. That same look on his face.

"My parents..."Derek hiccuped and everything went back to normal, crazy thoughts about the order disappearing from my mind.

What was I doing? I'm basically attacking some poor guy over a paranoid delusion! I-I'm going crazy.

Immediately I let go of his shirt and stepped back.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying..."

He doesn't know anything, he's just some poor innocent guy that I scared the living shit out of.

Shaking his head he all but collapsed back against the car tears falling freely, making me feel even more like an asshole.

"Aw shit don't cry, I- I'll go."Turning to leave I was shocked to feel a hand tighten around my arm.

"I grew up there...Silent Hill."

My heart near stopped at those words.

* * *

AN: So there's Derek my little emotionally unstable cutie-pie. I didn't really describe him as well as I wanted too but oh well there's always next chapter. I didn't really like how this one came out but leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
